


Oventures

by somnivagrantTraviatus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Celebritytale, Alternate Universe - Television, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnivagrantTraviatus/pseuds/somnivagrantTraviatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this version of the Underground, every big name has their own TV show. On paper, Sans is just a comedian, but behind the camera, he does so much more.</p><p>Mostly, he falls asleep on other people's shows.</p><p>Chara attempts to take advantage of this. But when you play with ovens, you're liable to get burned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oventures

**Author's Note:**

> The Celebritytale AU belongs to my sister, with a healthy dose of behind-the-scenes help from me. 
> 
> Want to learn more? Contact us!  
> [Her DeviantART](http://purrloinprinxe.deviantart.com/) / [My Tumblr](http://twixtandshout.tumblr.com/)

Sans looked over his fanmail for the day, eyes bright. Checking his mail was usually more effort than it was worth, but ever since that one episode where he fell asleep in the middle of a punchline, more and more of the messages he got had just been suggestions for places where he should fall asleep next. Technically, that kind of material wasn't quite suitable for his comedy program, but Papyrus finding him asleep in unusual places always got a laugh, and both the brothers’ ratings had never been higher. It was Sans’s favorite kind of money — easy.

So he was excited to see where his fans thought he should fall asleep next. Most of the messages could be tossed right away: this one wasn't funny enough, he'd already done that, that one was just a dog wondering if they could jump his bones. (He'd steal one of his brother’s attacks and mail it to them later.) But one message caught his eye. It was from _Anonymous_ , and it said, “ _Why not try the oven? =)_ ”

Huh. That was certainly a thought. The oven Undyne used for the days Pap guest-starred was certainly big enough, and he'd be lying if he said the idea of his brother opening it just to be met with a sleeping Sans didn't tickle his funny bone. Grinning, Sans crumpled up the message and shoved it into his pocket, moseying on over to Undyne’s kitchen studio.

If Papyrus were here, he'd probably be yelling for Sans to hurry up. “don’t worry, bro,” Sans yawned to nobody in particular, eye sockets already drooping. “i’ll get there _oven_ -tually.”

\---

“And now, we gotta BAKE IT,” Undyne shouted, throwing open the oven door, shoving a pan in, and slamming the door closed all in one fluid movement. Grinning dangerously at the camera, she continued, “You've gotta turn the dial ALL THE WAY UP! Why? So you can SHOW YOUR PASSION!!! Right, Pap?”

“RIGHT!”

Chara watched with bated breath as the tall idiot spun the dial to its highest setting, totally unaware of the oven’s other occupant. For once, a dish made on Undyne’s show would be delicious, but it wouldn't be the baked ziti. No, the dish Chara was thinking of was _revenge_.

It might be best served cold, but smoldering would do just as well in a pinch.

“Nothing can go wrong now,” they gloated. The Trashbag had televised his entry, so there was no doubt that he was in there. They’d just have to wait for the —

“hey, bro,” a deep voice yawned, as Sans ambled into the kitchen. “what’s cookin’?”

“AH! BROTHER! UNDYNE AND I HAVE DECIDED TO BRANCH OUT FROM SPAGHETTI. OUR RECIPE FOR TODAY IS BAKED ZITI!” Papyrus exclaimed.

Sans nodded, grinning. “that’s cool. good thing you’ve got a plan, though. there’s a time and a place t’be noodling around.”

He winked at the camera. Chara groaned.

Another plan… _foiled_.


End file.
